


truly madly deeply

by v0rfreude



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A little insomnophilia, Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, its just really soft sex okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v0rfreude/pseuds/v0rfreude
Summary: I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy.I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.I'll love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do.—Seokmin and Seungcheol are truly, madly, deeply in love.





	truly madly deeply

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachiesoonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachiesoonie/gifts).

> The title is from the song of the same name by savage garden. It’s really just tooth rotting sweet and loving boyfriends seokcheol. Now please let me get sappy for my best friend.
> 
> Dearest Hannah,
> 
> Well this is it the culmination of all of my love and adoration for our conversations about writing and life in general. You are the best friend I could ever imagine having and life with you is truly so much better. I love you so much and I really hope you enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it.

The only reason Seokmin is even awake is that the sun streaming in through the window cuts directly into his eyes. He'd tried to convince Seungcheol to buy black out curtains when they had first moved in together, but Cheol wouldn't have any of it.  _ You would spend all day in bed, sleepy head _ . Seokmin smiles to himself with his eyes still closed and runs his fingers gently over the plane of Seungcheol's stomach. He stays lying on his chest, listening to the soft, even thudding of his heart.

"Cheol?" Seokmin breathes, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. "Are you awake?"

No response. Choi Seungcheol is the heaviest sleeper Seokmin has ever known.

Seokmin carefully extricates himself from the arm holding him around the waist, just enough to peer down at his boyfriend's peacefully sleeping face. A sleepy smile spreads across his own face- so, so fond. Seungcheol's breathing is so even and quiet, his expression so serene that he looks unreal. Seokmin can't resist the urge to reach out and thumb his cheek, but Seungcheol doesn't even move. 

A soft huff of laughter bubbles in Seokmin's chest. "Seungcheolie." He sing-songs, pressing a featherlight kiss to his temple. "Yah, you're such a rock." Seokmin pouts, picking up his cellphone and turning on a soft coffee shop station before setting it aside again. Fondly, he runs his fingers through Seungcheol's hair.

Finally, Seungcheol makes a soft, almost whining noise as if rousing from his sleep, but he just stretches his body out lightly and relaxes again. It's then that Seokmin notices that Cheol's half hard, tenting his boxers with a small wet spot forming. "Oh you're having a good dream then." Seokmin smiles, a bit breathless. “Hyung, I wonder, is it about me?” He whispers. 

Slowly, Seokmin removes Seungcheol's underwear and carefully moves to sit between his legs, causing him to finally stir, if only a little. Seokmin's head dips down and he envelopes Seungcheol's hardening cock in his mouth. He moans slightly at the feeling of steady pulsing in his mouth from the vein on the underside of it. He waits there patiently, taking slow breaths through his nose and keeping his eyes trained on Seungcheol's face. 

A shuddery breath rattles through Seungcheol's chest as he wearily pulls himself from sleep. His eyelids flutter rapidly and he reaches up to rub the sleep from his eyes. Seokmin takes the opportunity to scrape his stubby fingernails gently down Seungcheol's thighs. 

"Huh- oh." Seungcheol’s breath catches in his throat at the sight of Seokmin's pink lips stretched around the base of his cock. "There's my angel." He breathes, reaching down to stroke Seokmin's cheek gently. "Waiting so patiently for me to wake up." His words are coarse from sleep and shaky with effort. But Seungcheol's eyes practically sparkle with fondness. "Wow. I'm the luckiest man in the world, you know that?" Seungcheol murmurs, threading his fingers through Seokmin's hair.

Seokmin practically  _ keens _ at the praise and squeezes his eyes shut. Seungcheol laughs quietly. “Since when are you so shy?” He muses. “Ah, it’s because you’re so sleepy isn’t it?” Seokmin pouts guiltily up at Seungcheol with his puppy eyes. His heart swells at the gentle caress Seungcheol places below his stretched jaw. “Come on, beautiful, I wanna kiss you.” He eases Seokmin off of his cock, smiling softly at the sight- Seokmin’s lips and chin shining with spit and precum.

Seungcheol releases a shuddering breath at the loss of sensation and his cock falls back against his stomach, streaking precome against it. “Look, you did such a good job, angel. Made hyung so wet.” 

Seokmin glances at the mess with quickly reddening cheeks. “Cheol-” He starts, his voice strained. All the praise is making his brain foggy, and to make matters worse, his own cock is straining - bordering on painful - against his boxer briefs. But then Seungcheol is pulling him up to lay against his chest, their legs tangled together. When Seungcheol kisses him, Seokmin forgets everything else. His mind goes white; turning into a space filled only by Seungcheol as they share a slow and deep kiss. 

When they separate to take in air, Seungcheol smiles down at him lazily. His fingers trail down Seokmin's ribs to pull off his underwear so they're both bare. Seokmin settles in with one of Seungcheol's thighs between his own. They come together to kiss again, arms wrapped around each other to get as much skin contact as possible. 

“Love you.” Seokmin mumbles against Seungcheol’s lips, his eyes barely opening. He can feel more than hear Seungcheol laughing against his mouth. “What’s so funny?” Seokmin pouts.

“Nothing’s funny.” Seungcheol says truthfully, kissing the corner of Seokmin’s mouth. “I’m just so happy.” His fingers thread into the gentle waves at the back of Seokmin’s head. “I love you too.”

The admission shouldn’t make Seokmin feel so bubbly anymore, he should be used to it, but every time Seungcheol says it, it still has his blood tingling like it’s carbonated. 

Seokmin finds himself flipped over to stare at the ceiling after a few soft kisses, Seungcheol still cradling the base of his head and the small of his back. 

“Wanted to ride you,” Seokmin mumbles, almost shyly.

A dark expression passes over Seungcheol’s eyes and he takes a quick, steadying breath. “Yeah?”

Seokmin nods.

“Okay, but you have to let me open you up, yeah?” Seokmin nods again, his breath shuddering out of his chest. “Good.” Seungcheol says, awe flooding his voice and face. “So good, so pretty.” His lips start to wander, placing cursory kisses along Seokmin’s clavicles. 

Seokmin, breathless and already feeling a little floaty, reaches out and twists his fingers into the smooth sheets. He can’t manage words when Seungcheol slowly, slowly envelopes one of his nipples between his full lips, sucking gently. His tongue brushes over the nub, sending a shiver up Seokmin’s spine and down into his groin. 

Seungcheol increases his pressure in degrees until he’s working his tongue roughly over Seokmin’s nipple, teeth barely pinching. He pulls back when Seokmin starts to squirm beneath him, his breath fanning over the sensitive skin. 

“Hh-” Seokmin’s breath catches, his back arching prettily off the bed. “Hyung.” It comes out as a low, wheedling whine and Seokmin can practically see the fraying edges of Seungcheol’s patience. 

Seungcheol’s large hands envelope his body, fingers fitting into the spaces between his ribs. “It’s okay, I’ve got you.” He says, pressing open mouthed kisses to Seokmin’s chest and whispering barely intelligible words -  _ beautiful _ and  _ perfect _ \- between them. He kisses every mole, every dimple on Seokmin’s chest and down his stomach, along the smooth ridges of his abs and down along one hip, biting at the slope of bone there. 

It’s Seokmin who tries to speed the process up by reaching for the half empty bottle of lube from the side table and pressing it into Seungcheol’s hand. Seungcheol muffles a laugh against Seokmin’s waistline, setting the bottle down on the bed next to Seokmin’s hip. Then he begins biting down Seokmin’s thigh, leaving angry red marks in his wake. 

“Legs up, Seok.” He murmurs, kissing along the bend of his knee when Seokmin dutifully settles his legs on Seungcheol’s shoulders. “So good and perfect.” His hands knead at Seokmin’s thighs and ass while dropping soft, teasing kisses at the juncture of his thigh and hip.

“Cheollie-” Seokmin croons while Seungcheol grazes his lips over his cock, his hips pressing up to chase the sensation. “Want you inside.” 

“I know, angel, I know.” Seungcheol smiles up at him and his brain swims with warmth. “Soon.” He says quietly, finally ducking his head down and running the flat of his tongue over Seokmin’s hole. 

A desperate keen bubbles from Seokmin’s throat, fingers scrabbling at the sheets for something to hold on to. Noises continue to pour from Seokmin’s mouth, unable to keep himself quiet when Seungcheol presses his tongue in properly. Seungcheol licks insistently, pausing only to suck gently at the rim. 

By the time Seungcheol presses in one finger, Seokmin is so relaxed- floating on the sensation- that Seungcheol’s finger meets no resistance and he presses in a second almost immediately. The stretch draws a whine from Seokmin, his eyes fluttering closed. Seungcheol works him open so slowly that by the time Seungcheol has a third finger working steadily inside of him, Seokmin’s thighs are trembling and his stomach is smeared with precome. 

When Seungcheol's fingers graze his prostate, Seokmin shouts, toes curling against Seungcheol’s shoulder blades. “‘M gonna’ come-” The words fall heavily from his lips. He barely has them out before Seungcheol is circling the fingers of his free hand around the base of Seokmin’s cock. “Hyung!” Seokmin groans in frustration, his pupils blown when he looks down at Seungcheol. 

“You wanted to ride me,” Seungcheol says evenly, the mess on his chin distracting Seokmin from his words. Seungcheol laughs breathily when he catches him staring. “You want to taste yourself?”

Seokmin doesn’t think his cheeks could feel hotter than when he nods dizzily. A sly smile spreads across Seungcheol’s lips, licking a stripe up the mess on Seokmin’s stomach. When their lips press together again, Seungcheol opens Seokmin’s mouth with his own and lets the mix of his own saliva and Seokmin’s precome drip into his mouth. Seokmin practically whimpers, tongue meeting Seungcheol’s to chase the taste of himself. 

Seungcheol muffles a groan into Seokmin’s mouth. Seokmin’s back arches and Seungcheol presses back in response, licking into Seokmin’s mouth and exploring the back of his teeth with his tongue. Seungcheol runs his fingers up Seokmin’s sides, rubbing circles into the skin over his ribs and then up further to thumb over his nipples.

They kiss long and slow, trading soft adoring words between kisses. When Seungcheol pulls back, his eyes are sparkling, mouth pulled in a fond smile. “Doing okay?” He breathes, breath fanning over Seokmin’s lips.

Seokmin nods, sighing airily. He wraps his fingers carefully around the back of Seungcheol’s neck, holding him there.

“What are you doing?” Seungcheol’s voice is so soft, Seokmin almost misses it.

“Looking at you.” A slow smile spreads across Seokmin’s face, rivaling the sun filtering through the window and bathing the room in its golden light. His nose scrunches until he’s giggling underneath Seungcheol, leaving the other man looking vaguely confused.

“Do I look funny?” Seungcheol pouts. Seokmin thumbs at his bottom lip with his free hand.

“No, you look like…” Seokmin shakes his head because no words are good enough to describe the bubbly feeling in his chest when he looks at Seungcheol. “Love.”

“I look like love?” Seungcheol asks, quiet and curious, his eyes shining. His teeth catch his bottom lip, trying to temper the smile threatening to erupt across his features. 

Seokmin nods shyly, glancing up through his eyelashes. 

“C’mere.” Seungcheol finally grins, pulling Seokmin up for another long kiss. They’re still kissing when Seungcheol maneuvers them to swap positions. 

Seokmin feels weightless, giggling breezily and leaning down to kiss along Seungcheol’s neck and collarbone. He rocks his hips back, groaning when Seungcheol’s cock slides against his ass, smearing precome along the cleft of it. 

Both of them are too impatient for much more teasing. Seungcheol’s hands kneading the skin of Seokmin’s thighs gets insistent. “Seok-” He breaths, rolling his hips up. 

Seokmin takes a shuddering breath before grabbing the lube from the bed and pouring a generous amount in his hand. He slicks it over Seungcheol’s shaft with light motions while Seungcheol murmurs soft praises. He lines himself up and slowly lowers his hips until just the head of Seungcheol’s cock is stretching him open. Seokmin moans in rising octaves, letting himself savor the slow slide until he’s fully seated on Seungcheol’s hips. 

“Feel so good…” Seungcheol sighs, looking up through half-lidded eyes. His hands slide up Seokmin’s thighs to his hips and up his ribs, only stopping to thumb at the hardened nubs of his nipples. 

Seokmin’s head falls back between his shoulders. His skin is glowing, both from the sheen of sweat covering him and the sun coming through the window, casting a golden bronze over his skin andmaking him look truly ethereal. He leans back further, stretching the planes of his body as he begins to move, his hands digging into Seungcheol’s trembling thighs. 

“ _ Pretty, so pretty _ …” Seungcheol mumbles, his hips twitching up, if just barely, to match Seokmin’s pace. Seokmin sighs high and pretty in his throat at the praise, the words twisting hot and tight in his stomach. He raises and lowers himself, eyes screwed shut while Seungcheol’s hands roam over his lithe body, wanting to touch all of it at once.

It’s agonizingly slow, something Seokmin is especially good at; building everything up until they both feel like they can’t take it anymore, the world shattering in bright light when they finally tip over the edge. 

Seokmin sobs at the feeling of Seungcheol inside of him, painting his insides. A few flicks of Seungcheol’s wrist is all it takes, fingers wrapped loosely around Seokmin’s cock, until Seokmin is tumbling forward. His shaking forearms bracket Seungcheol’s face and their lips meet, slow and lazy until they’re both twitching on the verge of overstimulation. 

Seokmin whines, voice watery when Seungcheol carefully lifts him up and off. Seungcheol placates him with soft kisses along the warm skin of his throat and shoulder, muttering Seokmin’s name into his skin. “Still with me?” Seungcheol asks quietly, hand smoothing over Seokmin’s ribs and down his hip. 

Seokmin doesn’t immediately answer, his tongue feeling heavy while his brain swims with post-sex euphoria.

Seungcheol sits up, cupping Seokmin’s cheek. “Angel?”

A lazy smile spreads across Seokmin’s face and he giggles, his nose scrunching as he presses it into Seungcheol’s thigh. Seungcheol laughs too, ruffling his dark hair. “Let’s clean up, and then I’ll make waffles.”

“Okay.” When Seokmin looks up, his eyes are shining brightly and full of nothing but  _ love _ .

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this little baby. It was literally one of my favorite things to write I was so soft the whole time. Thank you dylan (@wujuhyuck on Twitter) for beta reading this since Hannah wasn’t allowed. 
> 
> Hannah I really hope this was all you wanted bb!!!
> 
> If you'd like to know more about me follow me on my personal twitter [here](https://twitter.com/yeosangay) or if you just want to follow my writing updates check [here](https://twitter.com/rapgodwoozi).


End file.
